Oblivion High
by AnimalCops
Summary: Oblivion High School was chock full of odd teenagers; from jocks to goths to nerds and outcasts. From the very beginning of the year, Saix had awkward encounters and made very odd friends.
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N from A.C.: This is an AU-High school fic. There are OCs and they belong to my friends and I. Half of this was written by "Bradley". :3**_

_**This was pre-written and I'm re-posting it here where it won't get murdered by screwy coding. There will be many pairings including SAxel, Zemyx and XemSai. It will eventually get smutty. I mean... it's high school after all.**_

Saix rushed down the hallways of the school, running into one of the Seniors. He yelped, "Ah! Xemnas, I am so sorry. I did not mean to-"

A smooth, monotone voice fell gracefully from coffee colored lips, "It's fine." The blue-haired Junior ducked his head and tried to get away as fast as he could. That is, until Xemnas called out to him, "Hey... you know my name, but I don't know yours."

"Err, Saix. Saix Luna."

"Very nice to meet you, Saix."

"A- Ah, yes, and to you, Xemnas." Saix muttered, giving a slight but respectful bow,"Yes, uhm... Well, I must be getting to class... See you later?"

The Senior nodded, "See you later, hopefully, Saix."

The Junior ducked his head and rushed to his next class, arms tight around his books. With only a few seconds to spare, Saix ran through the door of his Home Economics class. The bell rang and Miss Alehyyx clapped her hands,"Great job, Sai! Made it before the bell!"

Saix cracked a smile, "Yeah. Thanks."

"It's great to see you in my class again this year, little buddy!"

He nodded, "The only class I look forward to."

"Aww, you flatter me, Sai!" She glanced at the small class, spotting an empty seat right away, "Oh, you can sit next to that kid over there, okay?"

"... Sure." He walked off to put his books on the table and sit beside the redhead.

"Hey, dude." The boy smiled at Saix,"What'd she say your name was? Sai?"

"... Saix."

"Ah, right, Saix. Well, like the Teach said; the name's Axel. A-X-E-L. Got it memorized?"

"Sure..?"

Miss Alehyyx clapped her hands together, getting everyone's attention. "Okay, kids! First day of school, eh? Awesome!" A series of groans came from the class. "Oh, c'mon. I know we're all excited, no girls this class either. I bet most of you guys joined this class because 'Oh! Sweet, an easy class and free food? No way!' She rolled her eyes, "No way indeed. This will be the hardest class you guys will ever have. _Ever._"

Saix let out a low chuckle and Miss Alehyyx laughed, "Oh, C'mon, Sai. Can't ya even let me have one moment and let me scare them?"

He smiled, "Sorry, ma'am."

"It's fine; and don't call me that. It makes me feel old." She grinned and addressed the class, "As you can all tell... I'm not a 'normal'-" Yes, she used air quotes, "-teacher. I don't really care if you talk, okay?"

Axel piped up, "So, 're ya gonna do roll call, Teach?

"Oh, yes. One of the joys of being a teacher. Remembering names... Thank Gaia there's only seven of you. Awesome. Small class. Like you always do, say 'here' if you're here, if you don't say it, I'm markin' ya absent. Now... Saix Luna... Yeah, you're here."

Saix grunted lowly. "Yes, ma'am."

"Don't call me that. Axel Rose?"

"Here, Teach!"

"Zexy Schemer? Hey, I remember you!"

A short boy in the back of the class spoke up, shaking a bit of the silver-blue hair more into his eyes than out of them. "It's Zexion... not 'Zexy'."

"Whatever. Reno Sinclair?"

"Ova here, yo." He looked like Axel but with longer hair and different tattoos. He had biker goggles on his head, over his eyes.

"Great.. Uhm... Demyx Sanders?"

"Here!" Called a tall boy with a blond mullet-mohawk and striking blue eyes.

"Mmkay... Luxord Lavache?"

"'lo, mate..." This one was another tall boy, with short platinum blond hair, earrings and a goatee.

Miss Alehyyx almost squealed, "Heheh... Awesome, British." She looked down at her papers and hummed, "Well that's everyone except a mister Xemnas Heart. Anyone see him in the halls?"

Saix meeped, "Uhm... Yes... I saw him in the hallway."

"Alright, he's probably late."

Right as she finished her sentence, Xemnas busted through the door;"Sorry, Miss. Coach Tennson wanted to see me."

She gave Xemnas a 'kind of' death glare and said, "Take your seat, you're late. I'll have to get onto Pheo about when he takes time away from my class to annoy my students."

Then without warning she slammed a book down on the table. Then she smiled. ""Okay Mister Heart, all is forgiven, just don't let it happen again."

Saix looked around the class, then he turned to Axel. "Hey Axel," he said, "D- Do you know anything about cooking?"

Axel replied, "Of course, I can get anything the right temperature, though I always end up burning everything."

"AHEM, Sai-Sai, why are you talking in class without my permission?" Miss Alehhyx was grinning ear to ear.

The whole class started laughing and Saix bowed his head in embarrassment. "Sorry ma'am it will not happen again, I will ask from now on."

"Sai! I'm just kidding!"

After that class Saix quickly ran to his locker. He got his books and prepared for History Class. He hoped it wasn't boring and he had heard that it was a tough class. Saix scooted into the class as a few heartless scurried into their seats. Xemnas sat down in the seat next to Saix. Very nervous now, Saix started copying notes off the board.

He started to wonder where the teacher was. Then, a large fellow wearing oddly eccentric clothes wandered in. He was mumbling something about having to teach so many classes and not ever getting a break. "Good Morning Class, I'm going to teach you about all of the facts for your existence. If you need tutoring, head over to the memory area with the proper cards and I'm sure you'll remember something."

Xemnas chirped up, "Hey Coach!"

Bradley waved him off, "Yeah, hey Xemnas, already had to deal with Alehhyx cause of you not getting to class, it was such a pain. Sometimes I'm afraid she'll get Miss Reynolds to come in and beat me in the head with one of her big books."

Coach Tennson turned around and quickly counted and made sure everyone was in class.

"Mr. Natchfalx, the office wanted me to tell you that your application along with Mr. Dreemada's have both been approved for apprenticeship in the agricultural department. Or in other words, you both get to work in the gardens and take care of the animals."

Two boys, one with pink hair the other with black stood up and smiled at each other.

Saix looked, and at first didn't recognize them.

"Thanks Mr. Tennson." They said in unison.

After an hour, everybody was done with the coach's class. They got up to leave and Saix felt awkward after sitting next to Xemnas the whole period without saying anything to him.

"Listen up, everybody who has alchemy with Professor Harkon next, be sure you have your proper supplies!"

Saix ignored that comment because he knew he had gym next. On his way out he noticed Bradley walk over to his desk and look at a picture of him and another teacher. It was his wife, Emily. Saix was glad he didn't have her class. He had always heard it was a tough class, but the teacher was nice.

Saix was walking toward the cafeteria. He looked around cautiously as to not bump into anybody else. As Saix approached the line he was picked up by Riku and moved aside. The young blunette became infuriated, but then the Principal, Daxam, walked up and began to yell at Riku and made him go to the end of the line. Daxam hated Bullying. He would never let it get into the school. As Saix looked for a seat he looked over into a group of familiar friends. Axel was with a Sophomore named Roxas, Marluxia was with Ladex, Demyx and another boy, a friend of Saix's named Zexion, who was always reading and had an odd shade of hair were sitting next to a girl with an iPod in her ears, named Kaxtriana. Saix had never met her, but he heard she was sweet, but when she got angry or somebody mentioned her favorite comedians, she went crazy. Saix took a seat near Xemnas who sat at the head of the table.

He decided it would be a great school year.


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N from A.C.: Let it be known that I did write characters I do not know - Deidara... But I tried my best! Again, Bradley wrote the last bit.**_

Saix nearly jumped as the bell rang, signaling the end of his lunch period. He rushed off to his locker, quickly unlocking it and exchanging books for gym clothes. He walked down the hall and into the boys' locker room to change. He quickly stripped down to his boxers and changed into gym shorts and a t-shirt.

The Junior walked into the gym, spotting Coach Xigbar. God, how Saix hated that man. This Coach was always stalking one of the students; it was surprising he hasn't been fired yet.

Saix reached his teacher just before his name was called, "Saix Luna?"

"Yes. Here, Sir"

"Good. Xemnas Heart?"

"Here."

Saix looked over and saw Xemnas, his jaw dropped, _What? How many of my classes is he in?_

Xigbar put the clipboard under his arm and gazed at the class, his single gold eye narrowing. "Alright, class. Free period, understood? Go have fun and do whatever you want. Aye. I'm outta here." He turned and walked over the other teacher - Saix had no idea what his name was.

Saix turned to go grab a basketball, spotting a tall, silver haired boy tossing a ball into a net alone. The Junior walked over to him, "Hello. Do you mind if I join you?"

The boy turned to look at him, his silky hair in a single braid, was draping over his shoulder. "Hello, there. I do not mind at all."

"What's your name? I'm Saix."

"My name? I am Yazoo Ga." He smiled, speaking with a soft drawling tone, "Where are you going after this?"

"Oh, I have Art with Deidara."

Yazoo tossed the basketball at the hoop, fell through with a swish, "Hey, me too."

Saix watched him toss it again, hearing the swish of it as it fell through the net. He watched Yazoo go get the ball, walking back and dribbling it with a pale hand. The blue haired boy smiled at him, "You are really good."

Yazoo beamed, "Thanks. It is the only thing I can play. I take pride in this. I also am a gunman. What do you do after school?"

"Me? ...Not much of interest. I used to be on a swim team." He shrugged, tossing his basketball at the net, missing by a longshot.

"That is interesting, how goo-" He winced as Xigbar blew his whistle, signaling them to go and change. The teen cocked his head, "... Would you like to walk to Deidara's with me?"

Saix nodded, "Sure."

The two of them walked back to the locker room and changed. The silver haired boy donned a leather jacket and navy combat pants, while his new friend had on a simple black t-shirt and black jeans. Saix grabbed his books and Yazoo hefted his backpack over a shoulder.

Saix and Yazoo made their way to Mister Deidara's class, walking into room 104, the two of them saw the small class they would be in.

Deidara smiled at the two, "Hello."

Saix nodded to him, "Sir."

Yazoo hummed and kept walking, sitting beside another silver haired boy, "Hello, Kadaj."

"Yazzy! You're in my art class?"

The older of the two chuckled, "I guess so, 'daj."

Saix pulled out a seat beside Yazoo, "Do you mind if I sit here?"

The older of the brothers shook his head, "Not at all."

Deidara shut the door and walked to the front of the room, "Well class, time for attendance, yeah. Then we'll have a fun class, yeah?"

Saix looked up at his teacher after attendance. He noticed that Deidara was glancing upward at the ceiling and doing something with his hands. Then Saix grew bored and began to draw something as Kadaj and Yazoo kept conversating.

Then all of a sudden a crashing was heard and Deidara pointed over to Saix. "Go down to the next couple a rooms and see what's goin' on, yeah."

Saix shrugged and got up. He was walking down the hall when he noticed a rather tall lizard-like man hovering above the floor. He didn't bother to ask about it and instead kept walking until he reached the construction room where a massive explosion had apparently taken place. He returned to class only to receive a barrage of questions from the teacher. Deidara always had to know everything about everybody. No doubt an obsessive gossip.

After answering all of the questions Deidara began the class. "Okay, now that all of that has passed, I better tell you the syllabus, yeah. Anyway, we are gonna focus mainly on drawing, sketches and painting with oils, yeah. For example, maybe I'll get some of the cheerleaders and football players to come in here and pose.."

Saix's mind instantly flashed to himself painting a nude Xemnas and tried to push the image to the back of his mind. Embarrassed, he put his head down. He listened to the teacher talk for a while more and then finally the bell rang.

Saix strode out to the bus ramp and looked around waiting. He could see most of his friends rode the bus with him and it made him happy. He sat quietly next to Zexion as the bus began to pull away from the school and return to their homes. There hadn't been so much homework so Saix didn't have much to worry about. When he got home his mom instinctively asked him questions about the first day, and Saix happily replied. He was happy he was going to such a great school as Oblivion High.


	3. Chapter 3

_Beep! Beep! Beep!_

Saix groaned and rolled over on his bed to lazily smack the snooze button on his alarm clock. Rolling a bit too much, the blunette fell off the bed with a hard thump onto the hardwood floor. Hurriedly getting ready, the teen rushed out the door, not taking any chances in being late for the bus.

Rushing out the door with his backpack hanging off of one shoulder, Saix skid to a stop at the bus stop. He panted softly, his face flushed.

"Sai!"

Saix winced, _Oh, Gaia... Not him..._ "Hello, Demyx..."

"You're late, Sai! You're lucky it's the first week of school, or the bus coulda come already!"

The bluenette sighed, "I just slept in, Demyx. Relax."

The blond laughed, "C'mon, man! We're starting school up again; you've gotta focus."

"I will focus... We are not in class yet."

"Y'know, Sai, I'm in your Science class. We have it first."

"I realized that, Demyx..."

"Just making sure... You ever met him before?"

The junior sighed, "No, Demyx... He's a Biology teacher. I have only had Physical Science and Chemistry..."

"Oh..."

Saix pinched the bridge of his nose, "Damn it, Demyx... Just leave me alone."

Demyx shrugged and smiled as the bus pulled up to the two. The blonde hopped onto the bus and the bluenette slunk up the steps. Saix took his usual seat behind the bus driver, Tammy, and leaned his head back against the seat. A hand clapped over his eyes, and the person spoke up, "Guess who~"

Saix sighed, "Demyx..?"

The hand moved away and stroked through his hair, "Demyx? Oh, I am insulted."

"Xemnas? What the hell are you doing on my bus?"

The Senior chuckled deeply, "My family just moved from the other side of town before school started. I sat in the back yesterday."

Saix nodded, "Ah, I see."

"Not very talkative in the morning, are we?"

The Junior heard Tammy snicker from the drivers' seat. He mumbled under his breath, ignoring her laughing, "Given the fact that it is 6:30 in the morning... I highly doubt I am all that conscious right now.."

Xemnas let out another dark chuckle, "Come, now, little guy~"

Saix growled lowly under his breath, "Not little."

Xemnas chuckled quietly, "Hey... Are the rumors true?"

"Rumors?" Saix sat straight up in his seat and turned around to give Xemnas a questioning look.

"Yeah... I heard around the school... That you have this weird obsession with wolves. I mean; it's cool, but I do wanna know if it's the truth or not."

"Uhm... Yes, I suppose it is true, I do love the animal... Wild, majestic, mysterious..."

Xemnas smiled and winked at him, "Not unlike yourself, huh?"

XoXoX

Nero O'Conner smirked, leaning against a locker as he watched students come into the school. The Senior let a cruel smile curve his lips as he saw Saix enter the building. Nodding to his buddies, he signaled them to quickly grab his prey.

Azul and Rosso, his 'sidekicks' if you could call them that, shouldered their way through the crowd and both grabbed one of Saix's arms. They lifted him so his feet didn't even touch the ground. Saix let out a light yelp of shock, struggling to get out of their grips.

The blunette snarled deep in his throat, "Damn-it! Let me go, Nero!"

Nero stepped closer to him, cold crimson eyes examining the younger teen, "Oh, dear little pup..."

Saix growled, "I am not a damn dog!"

The Senior let a smirk form on his pale lips, the dry British accent falling smoothly, "You've been without us for two... three months? Don't you miss us, little puppy?"

"Hell no, I do not miss you." Saix nearly barked. He struggled harder to get out of Azul and Rosso's grasp. "Let me go!"

"Oh, I don't think so, puppy." Nero purred.

"Would you stop calling me that!"

"Don't think so, pup." Nero sent him a chilling smile, "But... I think we need to make up for lost time..."

Golden eyes grey wide, staring into pools of crimson, "No... No, Nero, please..."

The raven-haired teen smirked, "No? You sound like you have a choice... Don't you want to spend some time with us?"

Saix clenched his teeth, "Not when you are going to beat me like you did all last year!"

"We're just getting you prepared for the real world, puppy... Where you'll be treated like the little bitch you are."

The Junior's low growls turned into a high pitched yelp within a matter of seconds. Nero slammed the young teen into a locker and out of his sidekicks' grips. Saix gasped when he felt the locker hit his back, the raven-haired teen pressed his arm against the Junior's neck, his hand on the blunette's shoulder holding him still.

Golden eyes narrowed, "Just... let me go..."

Nero lowered his voice, "I don't think I will.. Look, little puppy, everyone has gone to class, and I _know_ you won't go for help. You have too much pride for that, don't you?"

Saix let out a low groan of pain as the Senior dug a fist into his hair and pulled back sharply. The raven-haired boy's group, the Tsviets, knew all too well how to give a beating so other students cannot see the wounds. Taking his arm from Saix's neck, Nero delivered a few well aimed punches to the other teen's stomach, causing him to fall to the ground on all fours, breathless.

Nero kicked him in the ribs, sparks of pain shooting through Saix's body. The blunette gasped sharply as he was forced onto his back. The edges of his vision grew a fuzzy black as a heavy boot, most likely Azul's, pressed down on his chest, making it hard for him to breathe.

The Senior's voice was the last thing he heard before he blacked out, "Don't you wish you cooperated the first time we met, little puppy?"


	4. Chapter 4

Saix snapped his golden eyes open, sitting straight up on the bed in the nurse's office as the warning bell rang. He looked around until his eyes landed on the school's medical professional, Sephiroth.

Long silver hair swished as he walked toward the Junior, "Welcome back, Saix. I somewhat missed seeing you every other day."

Saix gave a short-lived laugh, "Hello, Seph."

Giving a short look over Saix's bruised torso, Seph shook his head, "Will this happen often, Saix?"

The Junior wrapped an arm around his stomach,"... I hope not, Sir."

Sephiroth sat beside him on the small cot, "Why don't you tell anyone about this?"

To anyone else, it would have been odd to see the intimidating nurse act this way, concerned and worried about a student. But Saix had been to Sephiroth's office more often than anywhere else in the school, and the two of them had gotten to know each other fairly well.

"I can deal with this on my own, Seph." Saix gave a slight nod.

"You refuse to tell anyone about this..."

"I know. Let us just keep it that way."

Sephiroth sighed heavily, standing up and opening the door at the sound of a knock. "Kadaj..." His tone held a bit of defeat in it, "Don't you have P.E. right now?"

Saix recognized the newcomer as the other silver-haired boy that had been talking to Yazoo. The boy sniffled, "Nii-san... Lozzy hit me on the head with a basketball again!"

"Gaia... Kadaj, You need to learn to move out of the way..."

"B- But, Sephy... Loz said he was gonna play the game with me! Then he just threw the ball at me and I didn't even see it coming!"

Sephiroth grabbed an icepack from the small freezer in the nurse's office and plopped it on his brother's head, "Stop playing games with him then."

Kadaj opened his mouth to respond but was cut off as the final bell sounded. He gasped, "I gotta go, Sephy! See ya at home!"

The nurse groaned and turned back to look at the blunette, "Sorry, Saix, I've got to usher you out now."

"What period is it now, Seph?"

"... School's over, Blue. That was the last bell."

Saix''s jaw dropped, though he was not at all bothered by the nickname, "What? I slept through the whole day? You did not wake me up?"

"Well... You have been out for quite a while... A boy named Xemnas found you in the hall around fifth period. He brought you in."

Golden eyes blinked a few times, "Please, Seph, tell me you are kidding..."

"I never joke around in the office. You know that."

The Junior covered his face with his hands, a light blush tinting his cheeks, "How embarrassing it this...? Captain of the football team found me knocked out in a hallway..."

Sephiroth smirked, "Just don't get into anymore fights, Saix..."

The blunette jumped off of the bed, grabbed his backpack off the floor and made his way to the door, "I cannot promise anything, Seph!"

Saix hefted his bag over one shoulder, heading out the front doors of the school and walked out to the sidewalk. The blunette mumbled to himself as he walked toward his house, "Dammit... I cannot believe I slept all day..."

"I believe that's partially my fault, puppy." Nero's taunting voice came from behind.

The Junior turned around and snarled, "Get away from me, Nero."

"Now, now, is that _any_ way to be talking to your friend?"

"You? A friend? Do not make me laugh." The blunette let out a growl, his teeth bared like an angry canine.

"Aw, do you not like me, puppy?"

"Like you? Why in Luna's name would I like you?"

"We used to be friends, didn't we, pup?"

Saix snarled, "Yeah, we _used_ to be... Back in middle school, before you became the jackass of a bully that you are now!"

Nero cut in front of him, pushing him back and to a stop. "What did you just call me?"

The Junior glared, "You heard me. You are nothing but a jackass bully that has to pick on others to make himself feel better!"

The raven-haired teen shoved Saix into a nearby fence, "Don't you dare talk about me like you know what I think!"

Amusement sparkled in the golden eyes, "Oh, but I do, Nero. I know about you. We used to be friends. You said so yourself. I remember everything that you told me. All of your secrets and your fears."

Nero blinked, "What? How do you remember that? I told you those things so many years ago!"

Saix stared into those glaring crimson eyes, his voice coming out in a low growl, "So, Nero, is your brother still the favorite of your little family? Does your father still hate you?"

The Senior grit his teeth, anger boiling in his blood, "Shut your mouth, you mangy mutt!"

It happened in the blink of an eye, Nero's last link to sanity snapped like a twig and he struck out, punching Saix square in the jaw. The Junior gasped, looking up at the growling Senior. Blood dribbled from the corner of his mouth and from his nose, the blow causing his face to throb.

Saix muttered under his breath, "Just... Just a lowly bully..."

Just as the raven-haired boy was going to make a retort, a deep intimidating voice came from behind him. "I would leave him alone if I were you..."

Nero turned around, crimson meeting amber. The Senior snarled at the two others and took off down the street.

Saix looked up at the stranger, light shining in his eyes, "Who are you..?"

Oh...The Junior knew him, once the voice registered in his brain he paled and flushed a deep red all at the same time. Of course, it just _had_ to be a jock that saved Saix's hide. "Oh no..."

"Man, you're a mess, aren't you?" Xemnas crouched down and wiped a bit of the blood away from the younger man's face.


	5. Chapter 5

_**A/N from A.C.: Whoo! Took the time to fix up another chap of this. I must say... I love stupid Xemnas. XD**_

Xemnas helped the Junior to his feet, "Okay, c'mon, Sai. We've gotta get you home."

Ignoring the stupid shortening of his already short enough name, the Junior shook his head, "No, I cannot..."

The Senior blinked and shook his head in disbelief, "What? Why not? Sai, you're seriously hurt!"

The Junior sighed, "... I told Mother... I said they had stopped last year... I cannot go home like this!"

Xem sighed right back at him, "Well, I'll tell her that you stayed after school for tryouts and it just got a little rough." He looked at Saix, "Do you think that would work?"

The blunette looked up at the silverette, "I do not think she would believe you... I am not very... sporty..."

Xemnas took Saix's hand in his own and nodded, "It'll be alright, we'll think of something."

"Are you sure...?"

Xemnas grinned, "Of course, buddy. I won't let you get in trouble, and I don't want you hurt either!"

The Junior muttered lowly, "Um... Okay..."

When they reached the front door of the Junior's house, Xemnas reached out and knocked. A tall, beautiful woman opened the door, she had long black hair and Saix's sparkling golden eyes. She gasped and covered her mouth with one hand, "Sai-Sai? What happened to my baby?"

Saix groaned, inwardly dying from embarrassment, "I am fine, mom..."

"What happened, honey? Why are you bleeding? Who did this to you? Are you okay? Do I have to haul somebody's ass to court?"

Xemnas winced, "Relax, ma'am, Saix saved my life!"

Mrs. Luna turned and squeaked in surprise, "He did?"

Xemnas nodded, "Yeah! There was this car coming down the street and I was crossing the road," he sounded almost excited, "it almost hit me! But, Saix jumped out and pushed me out of the way just in time!"

The Junior turned around and gaped at him, Saix's mother just arched a brow and put her hands on her hips, "Really now? Why is he bleeding, then, hmn?"

Xemnas paused for a moment, "... He... uhm... He ran into a fence..."

_Well..._ Saix thought, _That is not a complete lie._

Mrs. Luna narrowed her eyes and moved to cross her arms, "If you insist that's what happened-"

Xemnas nodded again, "It did, ma'am! Honest! We wouldn't lie to you ma'am!"

Mrs. Luna kept her glare on the two boys, "If you say so..."

Saix looked over at Xemnas, "Th- Thank you... for... uhm... bringing me home..."

Xem sent him a grin, "You're welcome, Sai. See you at school tomorrow, 'kay? Maybe we can hang out after classes."

The Junior nodded, watching him leave, "Yeah... alright..."

Mrs. Luna turned on her son, "... You made new friends..?"

"Please not the third degree, mother. I want to wash my face if you do not mind..." He shouldered past her and went in the direction of their bathroom.

"Oh, fine! But I'll get answers somehow!"

XoXoXoXo

Saix walked into school with a bruise on his jaw and his nose feeling raw from bleeding so much. He got a few concerned looks from Freshmen and Sophomores, but the Juniors and Seniors knew all too well what had happened. They all knew that Nero was the one that claimed Saix as prey. They all knew that those were his marks that were on the creamy, pale skin. They all knew that Saix would not go for help.

They all knew that Nero would not get caught.

Pushing past the people in the hallway, Saix kept his head down, being careful not to get noticed by any of his friends. Unfortunately, keeping his eyes on the ground did have its disadvantages. A few minutes into his walk to English class, he ran into someone. Looking up, Saix shrunk back as grey-blue eyes looked back at him.

"Hello, Luxord..."

The Brit smiled down at him, "'ello, luv. Now, 'ow'd ye get that nasty mark on yer jaw?" He reached his hand up to run along the side of Saix's jaw, over the markings gently.

Saix winced but did not move away, "How do you think I got it, Lux?"

"Aye, Nero again, mate?"

The blunette rolled his eyes, "Oh, no. Not Nero, he would never hurt me."

Luxord gave a small chuckle, "Ye really need ta w'rk on the sarcasm, mate."

"Thanks for boosting my self-esteem, Luxord. You really know how to cheer a guy up."

"'s my job, mate!" Luxord laughed, "Ye c'n thank the people I hang around fer that!"

Shouldering past him, Saix started walking to his class. Luxord trailed behind him into the classroom, making the blunette turn around with an arched brow, "Why are you following me?"

Luxord smiled, "I 'ave class wit' Mrs. Xateki as well."

"... Wonderful. I wonder who else is in our class."

Luxord smiled, "I 'eard Reno S'nclair was goin' ta be there."

"What about that Axel Rose?"

"Not quite s're. It's possible. 'e's in our grade, after all."

Saix let out a sigh, hoping that the "twins" - Axel and Reno - would not be in the class together. Meaning for the quotes was that the two boys were not related by blood, but looked as if they were.

The two Juniors walked into their classroom and Saix paused as soon as he walked in. Golden eyes zeroed in on someone across the room, talking with Reno. "Oh, dear Gaia... Nero..."

Mrs. Xateki stood up at her desk and cleared her throat to get the class' attention. "Everyone! Assigned seating will be dealt with today." A groan came from the class, "Oh, relax, once I learn everyone's names, you can sit wherever you'd like."

She picked up her attendance sheet and walked around the rooms, pointing to seats and naming off random people. There were two rows of large lab tables big enough to fit two people, each row had three desks.

"Axel and Reno. Luxord and Larxene. Zexion and Cloud. Zack and Tifa. Yazoo and Kadaj." She walked up and down the rows until she got to the last desk, "Nero and Saix."


	6. Chapter 6

_**A/N from A.C.: The comparison between Xateki and Alehyyx is an inside joke... only a few people would get it. It's in here for my friend Katie.**_

Nero sent his prey a sly smirk as he sat down at their table; he stretched his legs out under their desk and folded his arms behind his head. The blunette sat beside him, moving his seat as far away as he can from Nero but keeping it at the table.

The Senior tilted his head slightly to the side to look at Saix, "Hey, pup, aren't you glad that we're in the same class?"

The Junior just grit his teeth, "Leave me alone, Nero."

Before he could say anything, Miss Xateki interrupted him, "Listen, I don't have anything planned for today, alright? So, as long as you stay quiet you can talk. I'll hand your books out tomorrow."

From the seat behind him, Saix could hear Reno remark, "Ain't the teach s'posed ta have sumthin' planned, yo?"

Axel let out a low chuckle, "Yeah, but maybe we've got some cool teachers this year."

Reno laughed along with his look-a-like, "I damn well hope so!"

Saix turned in his seat to look at the two redheads, "I bet she will just have us talk most of the time, anyway."

Reno glanced at him, "Why's that?"

The blunette shrugged slightly, "She just seems like Miss Alehyyx."

Miss Xateki jumped up from behind her desk, "What?"

Turning his head to arch a brow at his teacher, Saix uttered a small "huh?"

Miss Xateki nearly yelled, "_I am NOTHING like her!_"

Saix blinked his golden eyes, "What is so bad about being compared to her, ma'am?"

"... I'm not like her at all... and don't call me that... it makes me feel old..."

The Junior gave a low chuckle, "She says the same thing."

Crossing her arms over her chest and giving a small pout, Miss Xateki muttered, "Well, you still don't have to feel the need to compare us!"

Nero sneered, "Yeah, lil' pup, no need to insult the lady."

Turning to glare at the raven-haired Senior, Saix growled lowly, "Shut up, Nero."

"Now, now... The puppy is telling the Master to shut up... Hmn... Pup, that may get you a little punishment..."

Saix snarled, "I am _not_ a damn dog! Even if I was... I would never be yours!"

Nero snorted with pent up laughter, "Oh, please, I think I have proof against both of those statements."

The blunette felt something in his mind snap, he jumped from his seat and knocked Nero to the ground, pinning him there. "What the hell are you talking about?"

The raven-haired teen smirked up at him, "I have proof that you're both a bitch and that you're mine."

Saix growled, dealing Nero a harsh blow to the jaw, "What the fuck are you talking about?"

"Ohhh, little puppy... Do you honestly want me to say it in front of everyone here?" The Senior motioned to the circle of students (and the teacher) that had gathered around them.

"I do not care! Just tell me! I want answers!"

As Saix punched Nero again, Miss Xateki gasped and ran out into the hallway and to the main office to get help.

The Senior snarled when he felt a trail of blood fall from his nose and trail over his cheek, "You little bitch!" He moved quickly, kneeing Saix in the gut. The Junior gasped out in a mix of shock and pain, wrapping one arm around his stomach. With a well measured push, Nero knocked Saix over, swapping their positions so the Senior was pinning the Junior down.

The raven-haired boy smirked, "The little pup's under the Master now. Isn't that funny?"

Saix let out a low growl when he felt his arms get pinned down, "What are you talking about? How is this _funny_!"

Nero's smirk only got bigger, "Puppy, do you honestly not remember?"

"Apparently not!"

The raven-haired teen leaned down to whisper in the other boy's ear, "Well, I won't say anything in front of everyone, my little puppy. So, how about we just forget about this little incident and enjoy the rest of the school day?" Pulling back and sitting over Saix, Nero smirked; digging his long black-painted fingernails into Saix's wrists, making them bleed.

The sudden _click-click-click_ of shoes on the tiled floor of the classroom rang in Saix's ears. Nero yelped, removing both of his hands from Saix's wrists to grab the top of his own head. "Damn it! Why the hell did you just do that?"

Miss Xateki looked down at him, one hand on her hip and the other holding a large Literature textbook. "You were hurting one of my students, why do you think I did that?"

Nero snarled at her, "You can't do that! It's against the rules!"

The teacher just laughed, "And I _know_ you'll tell, right, Nero?"

"Shut your mouth, lady." The raven-haired teen spat. He stood up and gave Saix a sharp kick to the ribs, "I don't need this shit. I'm going to the nurse to get an ice pack, see you there, mutt."

Saix snarled and curled up into a ball at the kick, "Fuck you..."

Miss Xateki watched as Kadaj and Yazoo helped the blunette stand up. She watched as the poor Junior wrapped an arm around his stomach to grip his side. "Saix, do you want someone to walk with you to the nurse?"

The blunette weakly nodded, "Yes, please..."

She nodded, "Okay. Reno, go with Saix please."

Said redhead looked at her with wide eyes. He pointed to his chest, "Me, yo?"

"Yes, you, Reno, now get a move on."

Reno let out a sigh and walked over to Saix. The redhead supported the blunette, putting a hand on his hip and moving his arm around his neck. "C'mon, yo. Off ta Sephy!"

The two Juniors made their way down the hall and to the nurse's office. Reno opened the door and helped Saix into the room. The redhead called out, "Seph! I got a man down, yo!"

Sephiroth walked over, groaned and rolled his eyes, "Please don't make me relive days from the military, Reno..."

Reno chuckled, "From a General to a school nurse. You went downhill pretty damn fast, yo!"

Jade eyes narrowed at the redhead, "If I were you, Reno, I would shut up about now."

The cocky Junior let out a little 'meep' and gave a faux salute, "Yessir, Sephy, Sir!"

Sephiroth picked Saix up, bridal style, and brought him over to one of the little medical cots in the corner of the room. Speaking low so the nosey redhead would not be able to hear, Seph muttered, "Damn it... Saix why do you keep doing this to yourself?"

Nero spoke up from the other side of the room, "He deserved it."

The school's nurse rolled his eyes and started to wrap Saix's wrists with gauze, being sure to clean the wounds out first. "I need to call your mother to get you, Sai."

The blunette rapidly shook his head, "No, no, no, no, noooooo. You are not calling my mother!"

Sephiroth glared at him, "Or what? If I call your mom what'll you do, Saix?"

"I... I..."

"Exactly. You can't _do_ anything about it." The former General stood up from the cot and walked over to the main desk at the front of the office. He shot a glare at Reno, who was still standing there, silently ordering him to leave. The redhead's eyes widened and he turned and darted out of the room.

Quickly dialing a memorized number, Seph held the phone to his ear, "Hello? Mrs. Luna?... …. Yes, this is Sephiroth, the school nurse. Your son seemed to have gotten into a fight... …. Yes, he's fine... …. No... …. No, he only has a few scratches... …. The other student is fine... …." Seph let out a deep chuckle, "Saix cut the other boy a bit, yes... …. Thank you... …. Yes, you can come get him as soon as you're able... …. You can be here in twenty minutes? Alright... I'll keep him here."

XoXoXoXo

The harsh _click-click_ of high heeled shoes on the tiled hallway floors sounded through the school as Saix's mother made her way to the nurse's office. Opening the door, her eyes landed on her son, "Sai! My baby!" She rushed over to him and nearly sobbed, "You poor thing! Are you okay?"

Saix tensed up as his mother gave him a full blown bear hug. "Mom!"

Nero let out a dry laugh from the corner of the room.

Mrs. Luna turned on him, "YOU!"

The raven-haired teen blinked, "What?"

She walked over to him and poked his chest with a sharp fingernail, "You're that little brat that hurt my baby!"

Crimson eyes rolled, "Oh, shove it, old lady."

Mrs. Luna put her hands on her hips, "_What_ did you just call me?"

Nero narrowed his eyes and smirked, "Old. Lady."

"First you go and hurt my boy, now you're calling me _old_? You're in for some trouble, brat."

Nero snarled, "If you call me a brat, I think I'm free to call you old."

"Well if you call me old, I should be allowed to call you a brat!"

"Gaia, lady! You don't even make any sense!"

"I make plenty of sense! You just don't follow it!"

"That might be because it's not understandable!"

"Well maybe you should try to understand it!"

"ARGH!"

Mrs. Luna turned to the nurse, "Sephiroth! Call this boy's parents. I want to see them face to face. Now."

Seph, who is normally oh-so intimidating, just nodded and walked to his desk to dial the number on the phone. "... Mister O'Conner..? …. Yes, this is the school nurse down at Oblivion High... …. No, it is about your son, Nero... …. He got into a fight... …. Well, no.. he's fine... …. He will not need to go to a hospital... …. No, but I will need you to come pick him up... …. Yes... …. Sir, no, Sir. Stop yelling... …. No need to shout... …. Just come and get him... …. If you come down to get him, we'll have no problem... …. See you shortly."

Nero shrunk back on his cot, "Oh, Gaia, no..."

Mrs. Luna turned back to the raven-haired Senior, "What's wrong?"

"Err... Nothing... Just please, don't say anything to my Father..."

After a few minutes a man entered the already crowded nurse's office. He was well built, had short, shaggy black hair and the same crimson eyes that Nero had. His voice was deep and raspy, "What'd ya do now, boy?"

The Senior shook his head rapidly, "Nothing, Father!"

Saix's mother stepped forward and sized him up, even though he was probably a foot or two taller than she was, "Your kid, there, got into a fight with my son."

Nero's Father, Omega, narrowed his eyes and turned on his son, "You got into a fight, did ya?"

"I... I... Y- Yes..."

"I thought you said it was nothing, boy."

"It isn't!"

Omega looked his son up and down, then turned to look at Saix, "Yer both bleeding rather badly, boy. I wouldn't say it was nothin'..."

"F- Father, it's fine, alright? It was just a little spat. Nothing to get upset over, r- right, Saix, old buddy?"

The blunette in question growled deep in his throat and rolled over on his cot to face the wall.

Omega snorted with pent up laughter, "'Old buddy', eh?" The man picked Nero up by the scruff of the neck, so his feet weren't even touching the ground, "C'mon, boy. Let's get home so we can set yer punishment for fightin' in school."

Nero's crimson eyes, usually full of emotion, suddenly dulled, "Y- Yes, Father..."

Saix watched out of the corner of his eye as his rival was basically carried out of the room. He quietly muttered to himself, "Looks like he hasn't changed..."


	7. Chapter 7

_**A/N from A.C.: Someone new fave'd and followed this story. :3 Thank you! I'll try to get more chapters out, as after this, the plot begins to pick up.**_

Saix went to school the next day with a black sweatshirt that had long enough sleeves for him not to worry about his wrists showing. If people already thought he was depressed and 'emo', what would they say if they saw his wrists all cut up? Sure, the people that were in his English class would not ask any questions, but the hundreds of other kids in the school would.

He was walking to the cafeteria with Zexion, it was 11:02 and the two of them had first lunch.

The quiet tone of his best friend caught his attention and drew his mind from his thoughts, "So, Sai, what happened yesterday in your English class? I heard rumors, but I want to know the truth."

Saix blinked, "There are already rumors?"

Zexion tightened his grip on the book he always carried with him, "Mmn, yes, several different versions, actually."

"What are they, Zexion?"

Taking his seat at the table, the slate haired boy hummed in thought for a moment before talking, "Well, one of them was that Nero was making fun of you, calling you a 'fag' among other things and you just attacked him. Another was strange. Said that you had been smoking behind the school, like you had ditched class all together, and that Nero caught you there- said that you beat him up so he wouldn't talk."

The blunette arched a brow, "I beat him up?"

The shorter boy took a bite from his apple and nodded, "Yes. Haven't you seen him today?"

Saix shook his head, "No, I have not."

"He's a mess, Saix. You didn't do that?"

The blunette shook his head again, "No, I did not... But I think I know what did..."

Zexion looked up from his book, "What?"

"... Sorry, I cannot say, Zex... But, I will be right back; I am going to speak with Nero."

"Good luck, Sai."

"Thanks, I think I may need it." The blunette got up from his table and walked across the cafeteria to the Tsviet's group.

Nero's elder brother, Weiss, looked up at him, "Man, you've got some nerve showing your face around here, mutt."

Azul let out a dark laugh, "Yeah. Nero's pissed at you."

Rosso sneered, "He vill not be please vith you coming here."

The youngest one of the group, Shelke, spoke out, "You are in trouble."

The blunette crossed his arms, "Where is he? I need to talk to him."

Weiss held his hand up to the others to keep them quiet. He stared up at Saix and smirked, "Nero's getting lunch. I'm sure he'll love to see you when he gets here."

Almost as if on queue, Nero walked over. He slammed his tray down on the lunch table and growled. "What in Gaia's name are _you_ doing here?" He kept his head down, hiding behind his hair.

"I wanted to make sure you were okay, Nero... I heard from my friend that-"

"No. Be quiet. You have no damn right to check in on me."

"I have plenty of right, 'old buddy'."

The raven haired teen looked up, "Just... Just stop talking and go away."

Saix let out a gasp and covered his mouth, his eyes going wide, "N- Nero... What happened?"

The Senior's eye was swollen and bruised, his face was covered in both bruises and cuts. He tensed up and quickly looked down again, "Nothing. Leave."

The blunette reached out and put a hand on Nero's shoulder. "Nero... talk to me, please?"

The raven haired boy whispered, "Weiss."

Weiss stood up and pushed Saix away, "Don't you dare touch my brother." His eyes were narrowed as he snarled at the younger boy.

The blunette growled, "Weiss, what happened to him?"

"That's none of your business. If Brother wants you to know he'll tell you."

"Come on, Weiss, he is hurt, you need to get him medical attention!"

"He said he was fine! Leave him be, mutt!"

Nero spoke up from his seat at the table, "Saix."

The Junior blinked when his name was uttered and looked down at him, "Yes..?"

"Come speak to me at the end of school, at the track. I'll tell you what I can."

. . . . . .

Saix struggled to get through the rest of the day, he forced himself to do his class work and listen to teachers even though his mind was elsewhere. The blunette let out a low sigh, he pinched the bridge of his nose and glanced at the clock. 2:05... 2:05... Only five minutes until the end of class. Five minutes until he has to race to the track. Five minutes until he has to speak with Nero.

Only five minutes...

Trying his hardest not to doze off for those five minutes, he turned his attention back to Professor Harkon. Saix had to be honest, of all the people in the school, Harkon had to be the strangest... however, the most intelligent one.

Harkon turned away from the blackboard, and kept his hands behind his back, "Alright, now, class... your homework; I would like you all to go to page two hundred and forty three and do problems nine to thirty-one, odd."

Saix smiled to himself as the class groaned in unison. While the blunette found the work somewhat easy, the rest of the class struggled with the work. The shrill sound of the final school bell rang loudly throughout the room. The other students moved so fast to get out, Saix swore there was a dust cloud in the room.

The Junior got up and collected his books, he nodded a silent goodbye to Harkon and left the room. Saix got his backpack from his locker and made his way to the track. Looking around, the blunette spotted Nero sitting at the top of the bleachers. He made his way over and sat down beside him.

"Hello, Nero."

"Yeah..."

"It is nice to meet you on civil ground for once, hmn?"

Nero gave a small nod, "Yeah..."

"So, why did you decide to tell me, of all people, what has been happening?"

The Senior hung his head, hiding behind his hair, "As much as I beat on you, pup, I know you won't say a thing. I just feel like I need to say something. But, I want you to know, puppy, that after today, everything goes back to normal."

Saix nodded, ignoring the dog comments, "Understood, Nero."

"It's about Father..." Nero began, "He's..."

The Junior waited to see if the other teen was going to continue before he spoke. "He hurts you, right? That is why you are all cut up and black and blue, am I correct?"

"Yeah...That's why... B- But, I don't know what to do... I- I just can't get him to stop..."

Saix arched a brow, "You just take it?"

Nero shook his head, "Don't get me wrong, pupÃ... I fight... I try to get him to stay away, but I can't. I'm just not strong enough."

The Junior sighed lightly, he had never seen Nero quite like this. Now, Saix was not very good at naming emotions, but he would say that the raven-haired boy was... sad. That was fairly odd for the blunette to see in a bully of all people. "What does he do to you?"

Nero looked up, "What do you think?" He ran a hand over his cheek, letting it skim over bruises and brush away dried blood. "He cuts me... and hits me."

"What about Weiss?"

The raven-haired boy blinked his beautiful crimson eyes, "What about him?"

"Does your Father hurt him as well?"

Nero snorted in pent up laughter, "No. Father says that Brother Weiss is perfect, that he doesn't need those sorts of lessons to be taught to him."

"He only hurts you?"

"Of course... Weiss is perfect, I just explained."

"Has he got a reason to hurt you?"

Nero tensed up, "He claims that... I am a failure. He says that the beatings will teach me a lesson and teach me to be strong. Father tells me that as long as he beats me, I'll get stronger... I know he's lying... It doesn't do anything except make me bleed." He paused for a moment, "Hey... Pup, what time is it?"

Saix reached into his pocket and took out his cell phone, he flipped it open and read the time aloud, "2:43."

The raven-haired boy jumped to his feet, "Shit! I'm going to be late! He's going to _kill_ me!"

Saix watched as Nero grabbed his belongings, "Your Father?"

"Yeah, I gotta go. Remember, don't tell anyone! And everything goes back to normal tomorrow!"

"Yeah, I remember."

"Good."

Saix watched as Nero ran down the bleacher's stairs and darted into the woods, a short cut to his house, most likely.


	8. Chapter 8

_**A/N from A.C.: Getting faster with updates. XD Whoo!**_

The blunette Junior spent the next morning searching for Nero in the halls, but by lunch he had not seen him at all. Sitting down among his group of friends, the gang that the rest of the school called "The Nobodies", Saix looked around the cafeteria for the raven-haired Senior.

Zexion studied his friend with calculating blue eyes, "Saix? What's wrong?"

The older of the two snapped out of his thoughts and shook his head once his friend's voice reached his ears. "It is Nero... I have not seen him all day. Have you?"

"No, I haven't. Why don't you just go and ask Weiss where he is?" The younger teen said sarcastically.

Saix smiled, "That is a great idea, Zex."

"What? I was joking!" The slate-haired boy watched his friend stand up and make his way across the cafeteria to the Tsviet's table. He sighed and mumbled to himself, "Saix, you're so stupid..."

Azul lifted his head, his pointed ears twitching as he heard footsteps coming close to their table, "Saix is coming over here, Weiss."

The younger O'Conner brother looked at Saix as he walked over, narrowing grey eyes, "What in Gaia's name do you want?"

"Relax, I only want to know where Nero is."

"He's at home." Weiss muttered, turning and he continued to poke at the mystery meat on his tray with the plastic fork in his hand.

"Is he alright?"

"Oh, yeah, he's just peachy."

"Weiss, honestly. Tell me how he is."

"He came home late." Weiss put down his plastic fork and took a sip from a water bottle on his tray, "Father did not take his coming home late very lightly."

"What happened?"

Weiss sighed, "If Brother told you what I think he did, I think you could guess."

"You mean... your Father b-"

Weiss quickly held up a hand to silence Saix, "Silence. If you wish to see my Brother, you may visit him after school. I'll bring you, if you'd like. Nero seems to be taking a liking to you, as shocking as that is."

The blunette arched a brow, "He is? I thought he just liked to beat on me."

Weiss shrugged, "I think you may be the closest thing to a friend that he's got. He admires you, actually. He admires how no matter how hard he beats you, you don't squeal, you just suck it up and move on."

"The only friend he has? What about Azul, Rosso, and Shelke..?"

"They are more like family to the two of us."

"Hn... okay..."

Weiss stood up, towering over Saix by nearly a head, he looked down on the Junior and smiled kindly, "Meet me outside the front doors once school lets out and I'll bring you to see Nero."

The blunette nodded, "Thank you, Weiss."

Saix turned and walked back to his table, missing the dry chuckle behind him.

Back at the "Nobodies'" table, Zexion looked up from his book to arch a brow at his friend, "What happened? Are you alright?"

The Junior sat down and nodded, "I am fine, Zexion... I will be going to see Nero this afternoon."

Axel, being the eavesdropper that he is, popped into the conversation, "What? Are you crazy?"

Saix shrugged, "Well, yes, I am but I do not see what that has to do with what we are talking about."

Zexion sighed and shook his head, making more of the slate blue hair go in front of his eyes, "You can't go see him, he's your enemy, Saix."

"No, Weiss said that Nero sees me as a friend now."

Zexion stood up from his seat and slammed his hands down on the table, palms down, causing some other tables to turn and look at him. The small Junior hissed through clenched teeth, "You cannot be _that_ ignorant and stupid!"

Saix crossed his arms over his chest, neither raising nor lowering his voice, "Calm down, Zex. You are acting like an overprotective mother."

The younger of the two took a few deep breaths, sat down and hid behind his hair, "I apologize, Saix. That was uncalled for..."

"I can take care of myself, Zexion."

"I know... Just be careful, okay?"

"You know that I cannot make any promises." 

. . . . .

Saix raced out of his classroom once the final bell rang and he darted to his locker. Quickly, the teen opened his locker and threw his books inside; he snatched his backpack and slung it over one shoulder. Slamming his locker shut the blunette darted down the hall toward the front doors.

He slid to a stop when he saw Weiss leaning against a tree, a lit cigarette between two of his fingers.

Walking over to him, Saix muttered, "You know those can kill you, right?"

Weiss chuckled dryly, "Like I care..."

"When are we leaving?"

"Right now." The elder teen took one last drag from his cancer stick and put it out on the bark of the tree. Weiss nodded toward the direction they were going in and he started walking. "We'll take the shortcut through the woods."

Walking beside him, Saix nodded, "Alright."

"Oh, just a warning, say that you are a friend of mine if you meet my father, and that you came home with me to study for a big test in History. Okay?"

"Err... yeah... Okay..."

"I just don't think Father would like any friends of Nero's, so you have to pretend, okay?"

"Oh, alright." He nodded, "I get it."

Walking through the woods, Saix followed behind Weiss as he jumped over fallen logs and ducked under branches. Weiss pointed to a solitary white building that was in the middle of a clearing in the woods, "That's home."

"You live in the middle of a forest?"

Walking toward the house the elder teen nodded, "Yeah, we O'Conners like our privacy."

"Well... That makes sense."

Weiss opened the door, "Come on, Saix."

The blunette stepped inside the house and looked around. "You have a nice home."

"Thanks." Weiss said, locking the door after they entered.

Saix walked over to a photo hanging on the wall among others in the hallway. In the photograph it showed a younger Weiss, a younger Omega and a beautiful looking woman. Pointing to the picture, Saix asked, "Is this your mother?"

"Yeah. That's her, her name was Lucrecia." Weiss stood next to the blunette and looked at the picture.

Looking over all of the photos, Saix turned to look at Weiss, "There is not a single one of your brother."

"Yeah... I know.."

"So, where is he?"

Weiss started walking down the small hallway, "Please, follow me."

Saix walked behind him, watching as the elder boy looked into each room before passing it by. Leading him down another hall with a solitary door at the end, Weiss stopped. He opened the door and flicked on the lights, showing stairs leading down. "After you, Saix."

Carefully, the blunette walked down the old stairs, Weiss following. "He lives down here?"

Weiss nodded, moving to walk in front of the Junior. "Nero? Are you here, Brother?"

A cough sounded out in the near empty room, followed by a soft voice, "G- Go away..."

Weiss started to walk toward the voice, "Brother, it's me. I brought someone to see you..."

The voice's tone wavered, "You brought Father didn't you..? You've finally turned on me, Weiss... I knew it.."

The two Juniors followed the Senior's voice until they saw him. Nero was curled up on a dirty mattress that was resting on the floor, nothing supporting it. The dark teen was only wearing a pair of black boxers, he kept his back to the two that had started talking to him. Saix couldn't help but gasp at what looked like whipping marks on the boy's back. The pale skin was nearly all black and blue.

Weiss shook his head and crouched beside his brother's mattress, "No, no. It's Saix. He wanted to be sure you were okay."

Tensing up, Nero spat out, "Saix? You brought the dog? He doesn't care. No one cares!" He hugged himself, hands clutching at his own arms as he tried to curl up even more.

The blunette stepped forward, "Nero, I want to help you."

The raven-haired teen sat up and kept his head down, no doubt hiding more wounds, "How can you help me?"

"You can come with me. Come live at my house. My Mother will not mind, she will take good care of you, I promise."

"Live... with you..?"

Weiss smiled, "Go for it, Brother. You would be safe."

"... I..."

Weiss looked into Nero's eyes, grey orbs meeting beautiful crimson, "Brother, you are eighteen. You are free to leave."

"I am..?"

"Yes. You are."

The two brothers shared a hug and Nero looked over to Saix over his sibling's shoulder,, "I think... I'll take you up on that offer, Saix. Thank you. I won't hurt you anymore, I promise, I won't."

"I believe you, Nero. Let's get going, now, Mother will get worried."


End file.
